yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Cousin's Fun Time (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Cousin's Fun Time. One day, Princess Yuna and her friends were ready to spend their time with some of their own cousins. Princess Yuna: I can hardly wait for this year's cousin day festival! Princess Solarna: Let's forget spending sometime with Sharon, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I know, Solarna. Princess Luna: You girls have fun now! Princess Yuna: See you later, Mama. So, They said their goodbyes to their folks and head off. On the Sea Ship Atlantis, Yuna couldn't believe her own eyes. Princess Yuna: Whoa. That was... fantastic! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You like it? We had a lot of help from Professor Ludwig and Gyro. Grubber: And we've got a lot of snacks and drinks refreshments too. (drinking Purple Flurp) Lightning McQueen: Wow. (reading) "Mighty Bus". Grubber: (burps) It's a new nickname we made up ourselves. Snowdrop: I notice something inside. Nyx: What's that? Soon, The Mighty Bus was about ready for take off. Princess Yuna: (puts her seat belts on) I'm ready. Then, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard were here. Unikitty: Hi, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Hello, Unikitty. Dipper Pines: What're you guys doing here? Unikitty: Lloyd invited us, We're gonna have so much fun. Puppycorn: Yeah, We have seen you on TV. You guys are awesome! Especially, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper and their friends. When they arrived at the Carny Carnival, Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon were looking for ward to spend their time with Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Solarna: Isn't this exciting, Sharon. Just you me, Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Sharon: You said it. Hurricane Cloud: Hey, Cuz. Ya excited about the best cousin time? Thunder Spectrum: You bet I am, Hurricane Cloud. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Alright, Everypony. Remember to stay close to each other, And have fun. Princess Flurry Heart: We will. So, They took off with enough bits for tickets. Just then, Yuna met with some familiar faces from the School of Friendship during childhood. Princess Yuna: I can't believe it! Sandbar: Well, Look who's the new student to the School of Friendship? Silverstream: It is so good to finally meet you, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Yona, Smolder, It is so nice to meet you guys too. Yona: Yak is honored to meet daughter of Princess Luna. Gallus: Yeah, The chip off the old moon princess. Smolder: So, Yuna. Bet you and your friends could use some new teachers at your School of Friendship. Princess Yuna: Would I!? Ocellus: Yes. Yuna humbly excepted their offer, She was only thrilled to meet them at last. Later, She and her friends were enjoying the Bumper Cars. Princess Sharon: (bumping into Solarna) Gotcha! As for Yuna, She and Snowdrop got her back. Princess Yuna: Back at ya, Cuz! Snowdrop: Yes! Then, Gallus gets the bump on them next. Gallus: Bumped ya, Didn't I!? Princess Twila: Go, Gallus! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Yeah! As Golden Scissors and Bronze Bracelet were getting lower points, Yuna and Flurry Heart had the most points. Later, Grubber then took them to see Pharynx. Grubber: Here we are. Dipper Pines: Pharynx, You're the fortune teller? Pharynx: Yep. I'm the fortune teller alright. Dusty Crophopper: Wow. This should be amazing. Pharynx: In that case, Dusty, Why don't you be the first to see your fortune? Dusty Crophopper: Okay. So, Pharynx begins telling Dusty's fortune. Pharynx: Look at the future. Dusty Crophopper: Holy smokes! As Dusty looked into his future, He along with Pedro were the greatest famous air racers in the world. On the other hand, Yuna would become the greatest heroine since the Pillars of Old Equestria, Twilight Sparkle and her friends along with their apprentices. Pharynx: So, What'd you think, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: That was awesome! Jules Brown: Remarkable. Verne Brown: That's so cool! So, Yuna left a tip for Pharynx as she and her friends took off. As Jules and Verne were next, Vanellope was having a fun time at the carnival. Vanellope von Schweetz: Isn't this great or what, Gosalyn!? Gosalyn Mallard: It sure is, Vanellope, Especially with all the new stuffed toys to win! Vanellope von Schweetz: Yeah. So, They go into all kinds of rides. Soon, Yuna and her friends found the funhouse. Princess Yuna: Wow! This is so amazing. Dipper Pines: Look at me. I'm tall. Webby Vanderquack: And I'm short. With that measured, They all went inside the funhouse for some fun. As for Unikitty and Puppycorn, They do some brother and sister time together. Unikitty: Come on, Little bro. The games awaits! Puppycorn: Right behind ya, Big sis! Unikitty: Last one to rollercoaster is a rotten egg! So, They raced to the rollercoaster. Meanwhile, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon witnessed the Strength Meter. Princess Yuna: Wow, the Strength Meter. Iron Will: Step right up, Folks! Iron Will is offering a chance of a lifetime to ring the bell of this very Strength Meter! So, Which of you are ready to take that chance!? Princess Yuna: I'll have a go, Iron Will! Iron Will: Alright then, Princess Yuna, Give it all you got! With one hit with the hammer, She was able to ring the bell as it gone out of the top. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Does that ring a bell? Iron Will: Whoa. You're so strong, Yuna! So, Yuna was bestowed a new stuffed owl. Later, They came to a Dunk the Fox. Nyx: Wow, Dunk the Fox, This should be good. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You go first, Nyx. But as she threw it, She missed. Nyx: Darn it! Grubber: Good try, Nyx. Vanellope Von Schweetz: Allow me. With one throw, Vanellope was able to dunk the fox. Vanellope Von Schweetz: I won! Princess Yuna: Congratulations, Vanellope! Grubber: Hey, Yuna, Where'd ya get that stuffed owl? Princess Yuna: I won the Strength Meter. Ocellus: You did wonderfully, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Ocellus. I've named him Owly. Soon, Cruz and Mater started playing ring toss. Cruz Ramirez: (throws the ring at the bottle perfectly) Yes! Mater: You watch this here, Cruz. Wit a lot of rings tossed, Mater kept on getting better than her. Mater: Yee-Haw! I got all them rings! Cruz Ramirez: Nice job, Mater. As for Yuna and her friends, They were now on line at the rollercoaster ride. Princess Yuna: This is gonna be awesome! Pound Cake: I sure hope our seatbelt are tight enough. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: My suggest is that we hold on. TIGHTLY!!! As they all road the ride, They all scream for their lives until it was finally over. Snowdrop: That was the great rollercoaster ever! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (feeling all sick) Good for you, Snowdrop. Emerald: (feeling sick) I think I'm gonna vomit. Game Facer: (hands over two brown paper bags to Emerald and Fizzlepop) Here you go, You two. As they vomit on the bags, Grubber had to comfort them for a bit. Soon, Yuna and Lightning begin their cart race together. Princess Yuna: See you at the finish line! Lightning McQueen: You're on! So, The race has begun as they tried taking the lead on each other. Princess Yuna: We won on tied! Lightning McQueen: We sure did, Yuna. Meanwhile, Gideon, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Unikitty and Puppycorn were shooting basketballs and count the most points. Huey: (throws the basketball into the net) Bullseye! Gideon Gleeful: Boo-ya! Unikitty: My turn. As Unkitty shows another basketball into the net, Puppycorn does the same thing. Puppycorn: Nothing but net! On the Ghost Train, Grubber was spooked with so many obstacles. Grubber: Aargh! Then, Ocellus begins to turn into a ghost. Ocellus: BOO! Grubber: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! As Ocellus turns back to normal, She laughed for seeing the look on Grubber's face. After riding the Ghost Train, Yuna and her friends research. Princess Yuna: Let's see now. Silver Stream: What're you looking at, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Just researching on the Journals. Smolder: So, What're you researching about? Princess Yuna: We're jus researching about Ghost Trains including Demon 311 and the Ghost Engine of Sodor. Gallus: Nice, You and your friends could use some new teachers like us to show you guys about Friendship. Princess Yuna: Really? Sandbar: You know it, Yuna. Gallus: We've learned everything there is to know about Friendship from Princess Twilight and her friends. Silverstream: And ever since we graduated, We chose to be new executives at the School of Friendship. Ocellus: So that way, You'll know how to help a friend in need. Yona: Good friends keep in touch with new and old friends. Smolder: You have our support 100 percent, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Oh boy! Happily, Yuna was excited to have new teachers at the School of Friendship. Soon, They spoke with Unikitty about the situation. Princess Yuna: So, What's going on, Unikitty? Unikitty: Oh, Master Frown and Brock had joined forces with the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and their evil alliance. Puppycorn: Even we've encountered the Overlord before, He was bad news compared to Malachor. Hawkodile: Be careful out there, Guys, You're up for the ultimate challenge. Princess Yuna: We will. Just then, Lloyd came to see Yuna and her friends. Lloyd Garmadon: Hey, Guys. Princess Yuna: Who's this, Lloyd? Lloyd Garmadon: Yuna, This is Harumi. She is the former Quiet One. Princess Harumi: Hello, Princess Yuna. It is a great honor to finally meet you, My adopted parents, The Emperor and Empress of Ninjago has allowed me to live with Lloyd to arrange it. Princess Yuna: Neat idea. You gonna love the Golden Oak Library, It has awesome rooms. By the way, glad you're no longer evil. As they laughed together, They became good friends for the start. Just then, Lightning and Sally were riding the Ferris Wheel as Yuna and her friends were next. Lightning McQueen: Ah, A full moon. Now, That's romance. Sally Carrera: You said it, Sticky... I mean, Stickers. Princess Flurry Heart: Wow. And with that, They all enjoyed a beautiful view from up here. Then, It was time for Yuna and her friends to go home. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ready to go home, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes, We are. Princess Solarna: Canterlot, Here we come. On the Mighty Bus, Yuna writes on Journal 4 about having fun at the Carnival. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) Dear Journal, My friends and I had a wonderful time at the carnival with my older sister, Princess Solarna, And my best cousin, Princess Sharon. Even we met Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard and the newest teachers, Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Silverstream, Yona and Smolder. This is the best Cousins Day ever. Your owner, Princess Yuna. The episode ends as the Mighty Bus flying to Canterlot. The End In the end credits, The new teachers were teaching everyone and everypony about friendship at the School of Friendship. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225